


Some MadiSeri Writings

by Dentss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Sombra (Overwatch), Comfort, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, McCree Family - Freeform, Minor Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Minor Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Minor Jesse McCree/Sombra, Minor Polyamorous Relationship, Multi, Original Character(s), Overwatch - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: Mostly OC stuff but since they're in the Overwatch universe there will also be minor other ships.





	Some MadiSeri Writings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buddy Jesse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buddy+Jesse).



> just some MadiSeri fluff to start us off

Quiet nights were something Madison enjoyed thoroughly, but tonight had quickly devolved from a relaxing evening to sitting on the bathroom floor at 3:24AM with his shirt off, head in his hands with gentle sobs slipping from his lips. He'd awoken from a nightmare, one of the various times Moira had been testing out some sort of painful substance on him before she started yelling at him for flinching at the pain. He'd been crying, which had only further angered her, and when he was finally dismissed he was caught on the way by a guard who decided to make fun of him. He didn't get to eat at all that day and he remembered just spending the entire night staring at his bony hands, taking the knife from his bedside table every now and then and just staring at it with a sigh.

That night had never left the boy. It wasn't the worst he'd ever been subjected to, but something about the day and the way he sat in his room afterwards refused to make its way out of his mind.

So there he was, crying, no idea what to do about any of it as he felt a heavy dread settle in his chest as if Moira were still there about to pierce his shoulder with that needle. He still remembered the icky green substance and how it made his veins throb and agony course through him. In that moment, he wished something in the experiment had gone array. He wished that it had just killed him.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Madison heard the door swing open and he immediately took his hands from his face, biting his lip gently as his eyes worked their way up until they rest upon the face of his lover. Sergio seemed slightly confused at first, but quickly gathered himself and knelt to the other's level, concern flooding his senses. First he went to say 'are you okay', but the answer was already clear, so he settled for something better. "What's wrong?"

Madison reached to wrap his arms around the other man, nuzzling his head into his neck. Sergio's grasp always gave him comfort. "I had a nightmare about Talon."

The heavy weapons specialist hesitated a moment before hugging his lover back, pulling him close, a hand running through Madi's hair. "Hey now. Breathe. You're not there anymore, it's just a nightmare."

For a while Sergio did that - whispered gentle words of reassurance and comfort, counting him in for breathing when he needed it - until the boy was only crying, his breaths regular once more. The only thing racing now was his heart, but in the steady grasp of his lover Madison was calming quickly. Finally he spoke without a sob, pulling his head back a little.

"Thank you." He murmured, moving to press his forehead to Sergio's. "I love you."

The heavy weapons specialist ran a hand over the frail man's jaw, then he moved to rest his hands under Madi's thighs, standing and hoisting the other up with him. "I love you too."

 

Within a few moments the two were in bed again, Madison situated on top of Sergio, who held him close with strong arms. The ex-Talon sniper was kissing his lover's jaw gently, pecking his lips every now and then until the gentle grasp of sleep overcame their tired bodies.


End file.
